


Squidward Tentacles' Massive Sentient Foreskin

by Davejake (ohbacchus)



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, because this is that, is there a kink thats like sounding and also vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbacchus/pseuds/Davejake
Summary: lemon yaoi dont like dont read no haterzzzzzz





	Squidward Tentacles' Massive Sentient Foreskin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsGuideUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGuideUs/gifts).

his forskin creeps out at night, reaching around hungrily. it finds spongebob, laying beside him, still naked and covered with ink (which is squid jizz), every hole in his body still gapnng. Yes. This will do it wraps around him, first taking in his arm, his shoulder, then slowly creeping over his body, hungry, wanting. "wha- squidwa-?" the sponge's half-awake curiosity is cut off by a horrified gasp, then silence as he is pulled in, the smegma too sticky to escape from as squidwards urethra exapnds, a gaping, hungry hole, and swallows him whole. "spongebob?" squidward opens his eyes and sees the bed empty next to him. ink (which is also squid tears) trails down his cheeks as he realizes that his lover must have fled in the night.


End file.
